


Hijack/Frostcup Pokemon Au

by The1animefreak



Category: Hijack - Fandom, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Flynn have been traveling together for a long time now. Jack's goal is to be a pokemon master like his step father, Merida wants to be a gym leader, Rapunzel wants to be the top pokemon cordinator while her loyal boyfriend Flynn wants to be a pokemon breeder. These kids all reside from the same home town and have been best friends since they were little, while traveling they stumble upon a wounded Steelix on a rampage luckily two pokemon rangers save them. Hiccup and Jim are childhood friends despite Jim being a few years older than him. Hiccup's father runs the ranger station and has been training to be a great ranger along with Jim. Both while on patrol on a Pidgeot they captured with their capture stylers they spot a Steelix on a dangerous rampage, realizing that there are trainers in danger both help the group. What happens when these groups cross paths? Find out here! Jack x Hiccup. male x male warning. don't like go away. WARNING cussing may be present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired can't we stop? we have been walking forever." Rapunzel said sitting down and holding her feet. "Okay okay, we have been walking for a while now' Merida said while sitting next to Rapunzel. "How about we give our pokemon room to stretch and we can make lunch" Flynn said while pulling out three pokeballs. "Great idea" Jack said while pulling out four."Come out every one!" The two teens said simultaneously. Jack called out Glacion, Swinub, Froslass and Totodile. Flynn called out Leafeon, Bulbasaur and a Tauros. "Thats actually not a bad idea" Merida said pulling out 3 pokeballs and Rapunzel pulling out two pokeballs. Merida called out , Charmander, Rapidash and an Ursaring. Rapunzel getting a piece of hair out of her face sent out Tangela and Togepi. The pokemon stretched and almost immediately started playing. "Do you need help with the food Flynn?" Rapunzel said walking up to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. "No baby, i'm fine, how is the pokemon egg doing?" Flynn said kissing her forehead. "It seems fine but i'm not a professional so I wouldn't know too much". Rapunzel said with concern evident in her voice. "Well I read up on pokemon eggs in the last town we were in so do you mind handing it to me" Flynn said. "Oh sure" Rapunzel said while getting her bag with the egg container in it. They suddenly heard an animal like screech. They covered their ears from the pain and quickly looked around for their the source of the screech. "I got a bad feeling guys...." Merida said walking up to her pokemon. "That was the cry of a wounded animal" Jack said petting his Glaceon "What was that?" Rapunzel said scared at the sound she heard. "It sounded like a pokemon, but it definitely didn't sound human" Jack said also having a bad feeling. "Guys I know we just decided to stop but I think we should call our pokemon back but keep one of them out just in case we need to battle" Jack said returning his pokemon except Frosglass. "Right" The three teens said in unison while returning their pokemon. Soon the four had out Froslass,, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Tangela. The screeching resounded again and it sounded louder and more desperate. "Lets go!" Jack said while running toward the source of the cry. The group of teens ran with their pokemon running beside them until they entered a clearing where they saw a Steelix suck in a net pinning it to the ground and it was hurting the poor pokemon."Pokemon poachers" Flynn said with disgust evident in his voice. "Why did they do this.." Jack said sadly."It's disgusting"Merida said anger evident in her voice.The Steelix stopped screeching when he saw the group of kids, it's like the pokemon was expecting it's capture or death. Jack stepped closer as to get the net off the huge beast when he started thrashing from fear. Jack stepped back to give the Steelix some room when it screeched once more and broke out of the net but kept thrashing anyway. "Jack you need to get away!" Flynn shouted.

**Meanwhile**

"WOOHOO!" Hiccup shouted as the Pidgeot started to fly in a spiraling motion before the pokemon started gliding normally. "Woah. Okay calm down little ranger" Jim said riding next to him and ruffling his hair."Remember your still fresh out of training, so I want you to be careful" Jim said stroking his Pidgeots head. "Don't worry I'll be careful. I'm just excited. I just wanna get out there you know? My mom always told me about the places she traveled and all the different Pokemon and people she met. I wanna have my own adventure just like that" Hiccup said looking at the clouds that they flew near to. "You miss her don't you?" Jim said a bit concerned cause today was the anniversary of his mothers disappearance. "Always and I never stop thinking about her" Hiccup said with a bit of sadness in his voice. Just then a screech broke the silence of the forest below. "Wow" Jim said covering his ears. "Hey Hic, you majored in pokemon calls correct?" Jim said turning to Hiccup. "Yeah I did" Hiccup said looking around for any obvious signs of a pokemon in distress. "Can you figure out what pokemon made that?" Jim said also looking for the source of the cry. "It sounded like a Steelix a very scared one" Hiccup said still looking. "Are you sure? What would a Steelix be doing out here? There are no caves around here for it to live in" Jim said concerned. "Maybe it got separated from its group?" Hiccup suggested. "Yeah your probably right so wha-" Jim said but was interrupted by another roar from the Steelix. "Never mind we will worry about that later, first we need to find it" Jim said flying in the direction the roar came from. "Right" Hiccup said following Jim. "There it is!" Hiccup shouted then he saw the trainers by it. "Jim the trainers are gonna get hurt!" Hiccup shouted flying toward the location faster. "Shit..."Jim said flying after Hiccup. "Hic I'll get the trainers you need to get that Steelix calmed down" Jim said while landing next to Jack. "We have to leave" Jim said grabbing Jack's arm and running back toward the group. "W-wait who are you?" Jack said while being returned to his friends. Jim pointed to the badge on his sleeve and said " I'm Jim Hawkins a pokemon ranger over there is my other squad member Hiccup Haddock. Please I need you to stay back.". "Pidgeot your free, thank you" Hiccup said while gesturing the bird away. Pidgeot nuzzled Hiccup then flew off. "Steelix roared as Hiccup got close to him. "Shhhh your fine now bud" Hiccup said softly extending his arm toward the Steelix. Steelix backed off and swung his tail at Hiccup. Luckily Hiccup somersaulted out of the way avoiding the attack completely. "Hiccup are you alright!?" Jim shouted behind Hiccup. "I'm fine don't worry" Hiccup shouted back. Jim started to step closer but Steelix started thrashing around again. "Stay back" hiccup said scooting a bit closer to the scared pokemon. "Capture on!" Hiccup shouted while firing his stylus. It circled the steelix and finally closed and the steelix glowed white. The stylus went back to the styler Hiccup held in his hand. "Capture complete" Hiccup said putting the stylus back in the pouch that was located on his hip. Steelix looked at Hiccup with pleading eyes. "Its okay buddy...your gonna be just fine" Hiccup said extending his arm like he did before. This time the steelix leaned in so Hiccups palm touched his face. "Now what's wrong bud, are you hurt anywhere?" Hiccup said stroking the pokemon's face. Jack looked at the ranger that was stroking the once rampaging pokemon with awe. The steelix turned his body and Hiccup saw the poor pokemon had a scrape and every time it moved it scraped against a non wounded area which pretty much rubbed the wound raw. "Aw poor thing" Hiccup said getting something out of his back pocket. Hiccup presented the super potion to Steelix so it couldn't freak out once Hiccup applied it to the wound. He also got out a bandage and also showed that so the pokemon could see what he was doing. Jack could take his eyes off Hiccup for some reason the way his green eyes looked at the pokemon even though it is much bigger than him he looked like it was a precious baby that was defenseless and only Hiccup could protect him. "I would appreciate if you didn't gawk at my partner" Jim said waving his hands in front of Jack's face. "Wait are you and him?" Jack said a bit embarrassed. "Oh no, i'm straight. and why are we even talking about this I barely know you" Jim said a bit uncomfortable. "Oh sorry didn't mean to get this personal.." Jack said looking away. "Sorry about my friend he tends to get comfortable quickly" Flynn said holding out his hand to shake the rangers hand. "I'm Flynn". "Nice to meet you Flynn my name is Jim." Jim said shaking Flynn's extended hand. " And don't worry its okay i'm just a bit protective of Hiccup is all" Flynn said smiling. "By the way what were you guys doing getting so close to a trapped and injured pokemon like that, you guys could have gotten hurt or killed" Jim suddenly scolded. "Were sorry but we are just not gonna sit back and do nothing and hear that poor thing cry from pain" Merida said a bit offended. "You should leave it to the rangers" Jim said back raising his voice slightly annoyed. "We are not defenseless we can protect ourselves" Merida spat back. " Hey calm down over there" Hiccup said stroking the Steelix head to calm him down again. "We have a high strung scared pokemon over here and you two are having an arguement?" Hiccup questioned. Jim realized he was being very unprofessional and sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you miss..?" Jim said realizing he doesn't know the confident red head in front of him. "Oh i'm sorry as well...I guess I shouldn't have gotten so angry so fast...and it's Merida" She said while tying her hair back in a pony tail. "I know you guys meant well..but it was reckless and what would happen if one of you got hurt out here" Jim said. "Your right were sorry" Rapunzel said looking down. "I guess since no one got hurt its fine" Jim said looking at his styler. "Hiccup whats the situation over there?" Jim said typing something in. "Pokemon is wounded luckily it's just a bad scrape but since it's rubbed raw we need to keep it still" Hiccup said spraying some more on the wound before putting the bottle back in his pocket and putting the bandage on the wound. "There your good" Hiccup said smiling. Steelix let out a somewhat purr of content and nuzzled Hiccup knocking him down. Hiccup giggled as Steelix leaned down to see if the boy was alright. "I'm fine big guy don't worry" Hiccup said getting up. Hiccup then scanned the Steelix to see if he had a registered pokeball or not."Wait what is he doing?" Rapunzel said out of curiosity."Oh well you see pokemon rangers have this application to identify pokeball codes. Pokeball codes are very unique kinda like a fingerprint, and every pokeball has one and when you buy a pokeball from any store it gets registered in your name so when your pokeball gets lost or stolen when someone finds it they can return it, it also works on the pokemon you catch them with like when you throw a pokeball and it catches a pokemon the red beeps indicates it registering the pokemon that is inside it" Jim explained. "Oh so you think that Steelix was stolen" Jack asked. "Well there are no natural caves around here for it to live in and unless it's just really lost then yes it might be stolen" Jim said. The his styler went off. Jim looked down at the ringing device and quickly answered it. "Mr Jim Hawkins of Squad 9 please report." A woman said at the other end. "This is Jim Hawkins, we have an injured pokemon who is calm and has been treated, the treatment is only temporary and we need to get back to base". Jim said holding a button then releasing it waiting for a response. "What weight class is the injured Pokemon can you carry it back?". "No it is a weight class 5" Jim replied. "Other squads are on their way to assist you squad 9 good job". "Over and out" Jim said before hanging up. "How is the scan doing Hiccup?" Jim said while stepping toward him. "Not good I think when I somersaulted to avoid Steelix I landed on my Styler and its not reciving the code so well" Hiccup said walking over to Jim. "I'll take the scan then" Jim said scanning Steelix. Almost immediately a beep came back signaling the scan complete and Jim gasped. "What is it?" Hiccup said looking at Jim's styler. "That pokemon was stolen...." Hiccup said in disbelief. "It was?" Merida said shocked. "Yeah he was reported missing a few days ago" Jim said closing his styler. "Hey you kids get away from our steelix!" A voice yelled.             


	2. The stray star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sending Steelix to the Pokemon Ranger head quarters the two rangers realize that the trainers that got involved maybe in danger.

"Your Steelix?" Jim said angry at the two people wearing a Pokemon poacher uniform. "Yes our Steelix, now kids why don't you go and play now and let the adults handle this."One of the grunts said mockingly stepping toward the Steelix. "No!" Hiccup shouted getting in between them and the pokemon. "Move you stupid half pint" The adult said getting out a pokeball. "Are you a moron?" the other guy said while smacking his shoulder. "Don't challenge a pokemon ranger you dunce your still new" He said while pulling out two pokeballs. "I can take on this runt easy" He said while smirking at Hiccup. "Uh Jim.." Hiccup said nervously. Jim ran over next to Hiccup and yelled for the trainers to run. "No way are we running away" Merida said while her Charmander followed the example. "We are trainers, we can help"Flynn said while gesturing bulbasaur to get ready for battle. "Please let us, theres no way we can walk away from this" Rapunzel said while picking up her Tangela. "We can't back down that trainer wants their pokemon back, besides who are we to just walk away" Jack said walking over to the rangers with his friends to protect Steelix. "You wanna fight brats then let's have a fight. "Go Houndoom and Ninetails!" The grunt shouted while releasing the two pokemon. "Hic you and the trainers protect Steelix" Jim said while grabbing his pokeball out of his pocket then enlarging the ball. "But!..." Hiccup started but was cut off by Jim calling out Morph."Just do it Hiccup" Jim said while Morph popped out the ball. Morph is the name Jim gave to his pokemon partner a Ditto. "There's two against one that's not fair!" Merida shouted. "Then I'll help you" Jack said while pulling out a pokeball. "Go Tundra!" Jack said calling out his Glacion. "New guy get the Steelix" The grunt says sending his partner off. "Nine tails flamethrower!!". "Dodge it Morph and use transform!" Jim said. "Dodge it too Tundra and use Ice Fang!" Jack said while getting out his pokedex to see what level the enemy pokemon were at. Tundra landed a direct hit on Ninetails sending the pokemon flying and into Houndoom. Morph had transformed into another Glacion and stood besides Jacks. "Double ice fang!" Jim and Jack said at once. Their Pokemon both used Ice fang and knocked out both Houndoom and Ninetails in no time flat. The grunt returned his pokemon and retreated leaving the rookie by himself. "Back off unless you wanna fight" Hiccup said stopping the second grunt. The grunt went to swing at Hiccup but Hiccup ducked and elbowed him sending tumbling him backwards away from Steelix. The grunt then pulled out a pokeball and released a Muk. "Fine then, if that;'s what you want" Hiccup said pulling out his pokeball but before he could release his partner Merida stepped in. "I got this Hicccup" Merrida said while her Charmander charged into the fight then and immediately set the muk on fire and knocking it out and making the rookie return his pokemon and sent him running. "Your not a bad battler" Jim said fist bumping Jack. "Not bad yourself" Jack said smirking. "You alright Steelix?" Hiccup said walking up to him. Steelix nodded and nudged Hiccup again the clumsy boy lost his balance and was falling backwards but before he hit the ground someone caught him. "You alright" the voice said behind him. Hiccup turned to see the most beautiful shade of blue eyes he had ever seen and snow white hair to go with it. Realizing he was staring Hiccup replied, "Oh yeah i'm fine". "By the way my name is Jack" Jack said smiling at the boy in his arms. "Nice to meet yo-" Hiccup said but was interrupted by a Dragonite cry. A team of rangers swooped down all on Dragonite's. "Squad 9 report" One tall scary man with a long beard said while observing Hiccup being held in a mysterious stranger's arms. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Hiccup said getting out of Jack's grip stepping toward his father. "When I heard that you rescued your first pokemon I was over joyed and just had to congratulate you in person" Stoick said smacking Hiccup on the back almost sending the poor scrawny boy flying. "Dad you know you didn't have to do that" Hiccup said face palming. "Wait that's your father?" Merida said shocked by the mere size difference between the two and not to mention the two couldn't look even more unrelated, even if they tried. "Yes I am Hiccup's father" Stoick said smiling. "Oh and you" Stoick said while walking over to Jack. "What exactly were you doing holding onto my baby boy as if you know him" Stoick said forming a fist. "Dad he didn't do anything, he was just helping me up that's all" Hiccup said defending Jack. Hiccup couldn't stop the glare that Hiccup's father was already giving the boy but what happened next sent Jack for a loop. Stoick whispered so Hiccup couldn't hear, "You hurt him and I'll use my Dragonite to bite off the organ that makes you a man, do you understand?" Stoick said smiling innocently like he just didn't threatened Jack's manhood. Jack gulped and replied "Y-yes sir". Hiccup noticing Jack studdering said "Dad what did you say to him?". "Nothing that is worth repeating. Isn't that right boy?" Stoick said while glaring at Jack again. Jack nodded silently in fear of his manhood still being intact after this encounter. Sure Hiccup was good looking but he hardly knew the guy he only knew the guys name for crying out loud, how could hiccup's own father think we're dating? Jack thought to himself. "Good" Stoick said smiling once more then turning to Hiccup. "You may date him Hiccup". Stoick said walking away. Hiccup was flustered and looked at Jack and then back to his dad with shock. "Woa-woah dad what!" Hiccup shouted following his father. Jack was blushing as well, he felt embarrassed, just as much as Hiccup. Jim walked over to Jack and put a hand on his should to somewhat comfort him, "Let me guess he threatened to get his Dragonite to bite off your dick didn't he?" Jim said as if it was normal. "Woah, what? how did you know that?" Jack said surprised. "He threatened me the same way but don't worry about it too much he threatens almost everyone like that" Jim said lifting his hand away. "Oh really? Oh thank god" Jack said relaxing. "Yeah really. And he only did that to one guy so it's not likely it will happen to you" Jim said walking toward Hiccup and his father. "What! I thought you said he-"! Jack said starting to panic again. "I said he threatens everyone like that, I didn't say he didn't mean it" Jim said smirking while his Ditto climbed on his shoulder. "You have got to be kidding me" Jack mumbled to himself. Hiccup and Jim both help strapped Steelix in the tarp that would be used to air lift him to base. After everything was double checked the team took off carrying the Steelix to where it would be returned to his trainer. Before Stoick left he had explained that the guys that they fought just earlier were apart of a much bigger gang and that they needed to start moving out of the forest and since there was no room to fly everyone back Jim decided he and Hiccup would escort the trainers through the rest of the forest and out of harm's way. The pokemon poachers had seen their face and they even fought back and that made them potential targets.

After explaining the situation to the trainers, the group was happy to have two more travelers with them. The rangers didn't wanna be a burden them since they didn't have food with them but the group quickly suggested to cook them dinner for them. Hiccup and Jim were reluctant but when they smelt how good the food was they quickly brushed it off. Jim told stories of life at the ranger base and his and Hiccup's family. The group learned that Hiccup had 6 older brothers and were all rangers that specialized in different pokemon types, they are also in charge of the pokemon rescue team that runs out of the station.The most confusing part is that Hiccup's mom had 2 then 4 more at once and they were all identical. (DAMN!!) The twins and the quadruplets were only 10 months apart. Jim had 2 younger siblings and they were 5 and 7 years old both were crazy rambunctious little boys. Jack knew Jim's pain he had a little brother Jamie he is 9 almost ready to start his pokemon journey while his little sister Sophie was 6 and absolutely obsessed with ice skating. Flynn and rapunzel came back with some rice for everyone and some house style pork, everyone including everyone's pokemon was eating except for Hiccup's pokemon partner. When everyone was half way done with dinner everyone except Hiccup and Jack they were so distracted by their conversation that neither of them were eating much. After the sun set the group set up lanterns around their camp site to make sure none of them tripped and fall. Jack was still talking non stop with Hiccup and neither of them questioned anything.When Everyone was sleeping except for Hiccup and Jack. "Hold on a sec will you Jack" Hiccup said noticing the others asleep. Hiccup grabbed his pokeball out of his back pocket. "Is that your partner Hiccup?" Jack said curiosity taking over him. "Yep this is her pokeball" Hiccup said smiling. "Is your glacion always out of his pokeball?" Hiccup asked petting him. "Yeah me and Flynn both had caught our eevees when we were 8 and we have been together ever since" Jack said gesturing Tundra over. "Well keep tundra back my partner is sorta contagious but after this last dose of medicine she shouldn't be anymore" Hiccup said while calling out his partner. "Come on out"Hiccup said as the pokeball opened to release his partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Jim's pokemon partner to be Ditto because in treasure planet there is a little blob creature named Morph and he becomes friends with Jim throughout the movie. Morph is a shape shifter and it reminded me of Ditto. So that's why Ditto is Jim's pokemon partner.Also comment to vote on Hiccup's pokemon partner.


End file.
